


Lies

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jessica finds an opportunity to get rid of her nemesis, so she takes it.





	Lies

“The ponies have been disappearing,” said the Hermit. Jess looked up at her mate’s words, her heart pounding. She knew why the ponies were disappearing, but they weren’t supposed to take this many. So maybe it was someone else behind all this. Jess bit her lip, considering. She saw an opportunity.

“I know who’s been taking them,” said Jess. “It’s that new girl, Louisa. They’ve been disappearing ever since she came here.”

“Are you sure?” asked the Hermit. Jess nodded, urging her hands to not go to her hair.

“I mean, think about it,” said Jess. “She comes here all the time and she has a lot of horses, so it wouldn’t be hard for her to take a few and hide them in that herd she has. Maybe she even hides them on Horse Island.”

“Hmm,” the Hermit hummed thoughtfully. “That makes sense. I’ll confront her about it next time she comes here.” Jess felt guilty as he walked away. Of course he believed her, he loved her. 

Jess didn’t feel any better when she sat at the window, listening to the conversation taking place outside. It did feel good to have her ancient nemesis confronted like this, but it was all lies. She shivered as the girl managed to explain everything, as Jess knew she would. When the door opened, she flinched as though expecting punishment. He’d never hurt her, of course, but she didn’t want to disappoint him.

“I’m sorry!” said Jess when he walked inside. She wanted to find solace in his arms, but she didn’t feel like she deserved it. He wrapped his arms around her shivering form, though, and she snuggled into his embrace. He stroked her back as she cried, the gesture only bringing more tears.

“It’s okay,” said the Hermit. “You’re scared, I know. At least you didn’t try to hurt her, though. You said you’ve done that in the past.”

“That’s thanks to you,” said Jess, sniffing. “You made me start to care. I’m sorry I lied to you.” She buried her head in his chest, feeling his hand stroking over her hair.

“It’s okay,” said the Hermit again. He kissed the top of her head, and Jess thought that she didn’t deserve this man. Didn’t deserve his kindness and understanding. Yet somehow, by a miracle, he loved her despite everything. Despite who she was and who she worked for, and what she was.

“You’re too good to me,” said Jess, blinking back tears. “I lied to you, I made you doubt someone.”

“Doubt her? I don’t really trust anyone outside of my family,” said the Hermit. Jess smiled, knowing that he was telling the truth. “No, and you only lied because you were scared.”

“Stars, I love you,” Jess murmured, kissing him. He understood why she’d lied, but she vowed to never lie to him again. Maybe conceal some things, but never outright lie like she had. He deserved better than that. Better than her.

Before she could fall too deep into self-loathing, though, the Hermit pulled her out of it with kisses and caresses, murmuring to her how much he loved her. It helped more than she expected.


End file.
